Character Commentary: Jealousy From Overseas
Arnold: '''Oh boy, another Phineas and Ferb fic! :) ---- Part IEdit Okay Carl, since you insisted, I'm gonna tell you a story. "Yay!" Why did you wanna hear a story again? "I'm bored sir. There's nothing happening today." ---- '''Sid: '''Wait so who's the narrator? '''Lila: '''Monogram. ---- Okay, but aren't you a little old for storys? ---- '''Helga: '''That's "stories", Monobrow. ---- "No, no I'm not." Fine, let me think of a story... Ah, I remember one. One day in Danville, Phineas & Ferb were doing... nothing actually. But, they were thinking of doing something. They just didn't know what. So there they were, doing nothing but contemplating what to do, until.... *knock knock knock* "I wonder who that is?" Phineas said. As Phineas walked towards the door, the person knocked again, this time saying: "Hello, anybody home?" Phineas then opened the door to see.... nobody he'd ever seen before. Phineas asked the kid who he was. To which the kid replied: "I'm Nigel Clarkson, your new nextdoor neighbor." ---- '''Gerald: '''Random OC who comes out of nowhere is random. '''Arnold: '''At least he has an explanation. He JUST moved to Danville. ---- "Oh, well it's nice to meet you Nigel. My name's Phineas, and My step brother's name is Ferb." "It's nice to meet you too." "So, what do you do around here for fun?" "We do a bit of everything around here, as long as it's fun." "You sound like My kind of person, would you like to talk and, you know, get to know each other." "OK." Later, After talking to Nigel, Phineas found out Nigel just came over from England. So, knowing he's from England, Phineas asked: "Would you like to meet My brother Ferb? He's from England as well." Nigel obliged, saying: "Sure, that sounds great!" "Who's this Nigel kid, I've never heard of him." Well Carl, uh, this was before you became an intern. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Part IIEdit Now for part 2, Carl. "This is a boring story sir. Can't you think of something else?" It'll get better, trust me. "'Kay, I'll listen." Okay, here we go. *Perry enters his lair* "Ah, Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been spotted fiddling with what looks like an emerald. Find out what he's doing, and stop him." *Perry takes off in his spy car* ♪ Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated! ♪ *Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a steel cage* "Finally, you're here Perry the platypus." Doofenshmirtz said. "You could have at least called, I mean come on, who else would show up an hour late!" *Perry rolls his eyes* "Anyway, on to My invention. See, growing up, I was always jealous of Roger, because he was always Mr. goody two shoes, and everybody loved him so much. I was told by many people not to be green with envy. But I still was jealous. People have told Me again, and again, and again, to the point of me being sick of hearing it. So today Perry the platypus, I will get My revenge! How will I get My revenge, you say? I have found out, that that if I, place an emerald in front of My new invention, the Jealous-inator 3000, it will magnify the jealousy in anybody I hit with it, thus making them feel the same exact pain I felt! See, the emerald's green so, green with envy, y'know, it makes prfect sense. It'll work. *Perry rolls his eyes again*. "Doofenshmirtz used a simple steel cage? That doesn't sound like something he'd do." ---- '''Rhonda: '''I find uit hilariopus that the author felt the need to make this clever Take That at his own story. ---- Well, at this time he... Well, he wasn't as elaborate with his plans. "Hmm, I guess that's believable." Part IIIEdit There Phineas was, doing nothing for the second time that day. He watched Ferb and Nigel for quite a while. All they did was talk, talk and talk. Phineas was getting bored, and as you might know that is something Phineas will not put up with. But there he was, bored and not able to think of anything to do. "Boy, I sure am bor-" "Watcha doin'?" "Oh hey Isabella, Right now I'm just thinking about what to do. I haven't decided yet." "Oka- wait, you don't know? You always have something decided on before 1:00 PM." "I know, I'm just...... Distracted is all." "Distracted? By what?" "Uhhh.... (Phineas drew blank.) I, well, uh... I'll be back, I think I left something running inside the house." "Okay." Isabella was puzzled, she didn't have a clue what was happening..... But neither did Phineas. Phineas ran up the stairs to his room and tried to figure out what was wrong. "What's happened to me? I can't think of anything to do, I can't talk to Isabella without studdering, and most of all, I can't figure out why." ---- '''Lorenzo: '''Could be you're jealous of Nigel and you're getting feelings for Isabella out of nowhere. ---- Phineas actually was a bit jealous. He was distracted by the fact he couldn't do anything with Ferb, because he was too busy talking to Nigel. "I can't believe it, I'm actually jealous of Nigel. Whatever, Ferb won't talk to him forever. Ferb will still build things with me. I hope." Phineas was still a bit jealous, but he realized it wasn't going to affect him to be a little jealous. He went back down stairs to talk to Isabella. "So, what was it you had to check on?" "I left the TV on so I needed to go turn it off." "Okay. Anyway, you were saying?" "Oh, yeah, I was distracted because I was wondering what you were doing." "You were? I was just gonna go earn some patches." "Which ones?" "Taking down a bear with a toothpick patch." "Cool, I guess wee could find a bear then." There they went, off to find a bear. "They're gonna take down a bear with a toothpick?" Shut up Carl, I'm narrating a story here. "Yes sir." "Wait, is this even a true story?" Uh... yes, yes it is. "Why did you pause?" I said shut up. ---- '''Arnold: '''This story is hilarious. Especially the witty banter between Monogram and Carl. '''Helga: I hope this story gets continued.